


What is it?

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [5]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Logan created them, Logan is a cute confused mess, Other, PLatonic or Romantic Logince, Roman is an adorable curious mess, Roman is an android, Sanders Sides Tickling, Tickle Fanfic, Tickling, Tw:Passing out, just a second of Lee!Roman and Ler!Logan, lee!logan, ler!roman, small oneshot, ticklish!logan, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: Logan smiled, for the first time in a really long period, as he watched his creation finally became alive. Their metallic, shiny eyes blinked and the android focused them in his form, their face, even if mirrored his, opened in one of the most perfect and bright smiles Logan had even seen.- It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear subject! - Roman (What he could do? Logan always kept a secret love for the Roman Empire) spinned in the same place as if testing out his movements. The mechanic and scientist opened his mouth, ready to answer his question until all the exhaustion and tiredness took over the entirety of his mind, suppressing the adrenaline of, after all this time, presence his creation finally works.And then he passed out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyioooo!!! How are you all, my dear lollipop? Gooooosh! I really missed to post something dfghjukioljuhghgf. Well, I was talking with an incredible friend of mine and she said one of her favorite Tickle-Tropes was Alien/Robot discovering about tickles, and then I got really inspired asdfgyhujuhgfghj. xDD.
> 
> This is just a silly Tickle Fanfic, really sdfghjkjhgfd xP.

Logan smiled, for the first time in a really long period, as he watched his creation finally became alive. Their metallic, shiny eyes blinked and the android focused them in his form, their face, even if mirrored his, opened in one of the most perfect and bright smiles Logan had even seen.

\- It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear subject! - Roman (What he could do? Logan always kept a secret love for the Roman Empire) spin in the same place as if testing out his movements. The mechanic and scientist opened his mouth, ready to answer his question until all the exhaustion and tiredness took over the entirety of his mind, suppressing the adrenaline of, after all this time, presence his creation finally works.

And then he passed out.

…  
He blinked a few times. His head didn’t hurt, which probably meant that the android managed to catch him before his expected encounter with the floor. Thank to Newton that Logan didn’t spared efforts to apprimorete his reflexives responses. He sat, appreciating the feeling the cozy fabric of his bed’s comforts (how much time was since he actually slept in it?), before being tossed in his initial position, again.

\- WHAT IS IT?? - In Roman’s hands diverses paint cans struggled to not fall from their firm grip. The strength of their arms, which one day were known as white, was completely colored in a mix of various colors and shades.

\- P-paint cans. - Logan cleared his throat while the colored let themself fell, sitting on the scientist’s legs, their vision unfocused, probably accessing on his internet the meaning of his words, their smile increasing more and more. - How much time I was unconscious?

\- It’s beautiful. - Their glare returned to stare only the painting and cans, their nose wrinkling in a disgruntled expression. Logan didn’t remembered doing their features so adorably. - It’s awful. I'm going to need to redo it. - Their face then gleamed, as if Roman had the most brilliant idea in the whole world. - Can I practice on you?

\- Pardon me?

\- ‘Practice makes perfect’ it’s a pretty common saying, you know?

\- I didn’t mean...- The one with glasses sighed under the expecting, excited and slightly confused look of the other. It was against his principles to deny knowledge in any and every form to anyone. - Yes. However, I plead you use a paint brush.

\- Paint brush?

\- Small object used in order to applying paint.

Roman took the said out of a small compartment in his shoulder.

\- I thought it was a kind of ornament. - Wet the object first in the red can and started to work, their ability of improvement was almost mesmerizing, the shapes gained more complexity and precision as the drawing danced across his forearm, so much that Logan didn’t even noticed it inevitable destiny as its bristles lightly touched the base of his neck.

The mechanic nearly jumped, a yelp escaping from his lips while his body jerked, but not much, from the sensation, a wobbly smile taking over his features without his permission.

\- Hey!!! You made me blur it!!! - Angry pout. Their eyes met. - Wait. You did it again.

\- What? - Logan was too much occupied controlling his impulse to rub the tingling sensation in his neck to acknowledge the shine, which spread in Roman’s eyes, joyfully mesmerizing his smile one more time. 

\- That. You made that thing when I woke up. - Then they stared their brush. - What did I do?

\- T-this was o-only an involuntary response of my nervous system. - ‘It’s not a big deal, Logan. It’s NOT a big deal. Stop blushing and smiling in that EXACT moment!!’ - It’s called - Come on, Logan. You are a responsible, serious, rational, respected, mature male human. You made an android, you definitely can say this only one word without stuttering. - T-t-tickles. - …. I gave up.

\- Tickles? - Unfocused eyes and suddenly the one with glasses notice how much their creation in his legs could incapacity him from runni- I mean, strategically move away. - Your search history has plenty of results to that word. You are addicted.

-I-I'm not 'addicted'! I'm just… a little fond for the subject. - His face clouded itself in a frown. 

-Wait, no! Do that thing again! - Roman scribbled again the brush on his neck, making Logan close firmly his lips and eyes, trying to stop the freedom of all the tons and tons of bubbling giggles that spin and accumulated themselves in his chest, his body shook with the struggling. - Why aren't you doing that sound anymore?

Their hand let go of the object and the scientist breathed again, ignoring the heating that only increased further in his cheeks. The android's fingers dig in his armpits, releasing a high pitched squeal from the other.

-Ouch! Whahahait! That hurt! - Roman retreated, a confused expression in his face. 

-But… I did exactly as the human in that video…

Logan tried to ignore equally the fact that the Android really was interested in that human activity and this look of slight sadness and curiosity as Roman stared their hands. The one with glasses signed, defeated.

It was against his principles to deny knowledge in any and every form to anyone. 

-You need to do it like that. - He raised his hands, wriggling his fingers and not realizing the wobbly smiling showing in his face when the other started to mirroring his movements, tingles and shivers running all through his body and waking up the excited butterflies in his stomach. - And you can't put all your strength in this, the nerves are sensitive to the most light touch.

-Like that? - Roman deflected from his hands, finding way to his neck, their fingertips barely touching under his chin as they tickled and tracing shapes as the went from a side to another, Logan muffling his fast giggles behind his hands and trying to not move (just because of the lesson, sure. It wasn't like he was liking this or anything like that.) away from the unbearable feeling that made his smile spread more and more.

-ExhahahahahaHA - Roman found a particularly ticklish spot right behind his ear, Logan almost could see an evil grin in the android's features, even if he haven't programmed that expression on them. A malign thought hit him as well. - E-e-hehehehexactly! But, thahahahahat… - He fought the urge to squeak as Roman tried again the paint brush, each bristle slowly scratching his sensitive spot and leading the giggly-flow to fall quickly. The good was that the, as it seemed, artist was too much distracted to notice Logan's hands getting dangerously close. - … can also works as well! 

The scientist, just for the sake of the lesson of course, suddenly attacked their ribs, his fingers quickly spidering up and down, sometimes poking, multiples of times even when the Android jumped, exploding in a loud, melodious laughter that, for a moment, stopped everything else. 

Their eyes met, a smirk beginning to form in his face-

But then Roman's fingers decided to tickle his tummy, and Logan automatically lost it, his hands clapping firmer in his mouth as real laughter, together with some snorts, started to float from his lips. Roman unfairly skilled squeezes spread across every single inch of his so, so much ticklish spot, kneading and scribbling his right, his left, up, down, just to repeat all of this again and again and again… 

-It's working!!! - Their fast, unbearable tickles found that exactly spot right under his navel that leaded to the current flow of squeals and snorts that fell from his mouth, his giggles getting higher as his ticklish, softly scratches almost made him want to jump from his skin, squirming more profusely. - I didn't even knew that humans could make these sounds!!

-SHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT UP! - His whole face was boiling, his smile so big that it was possible to see even behind his hands. - NahahahaHAHAHAHA!

-Hey!! Stop it right now! It's not fair, I'm working hard here!! Show me your smile! - An only one damn finger poked curiously his belly button, making his hands really get of his mouth, flying to hold the others wrists. Roman couldn't stop smiling, even more when they fixed their eyes in Logan's face, his glasses askew, wrinkled nose, wobbly smile and infinite giggles. Each little poke resulting in a shriek. - Cool! This is your squeaky button!

His blush spread to his ears.

-Thihihihis is NOHOHOHOT how th -sTOP- ihihihis called!!!

Roman began to scribble the most ticklish spot, their index finger dancing inside his navel and Logan fell in an explosion of laughter, crackling, snorting and squeaking, legs bouncing and head shaking, as if he could deny the sensation.

-Sure it is! I'm poking and you're squeaking!

-Thihihihihis is nOHOHOT HOW THIHIHIHihihihis wORK! - Roman leaned down their head, a suborn look of determination in their eyes. - Nohohohohoho!! DohohOHOHOHON'T!

-IT. IS. - And then they blew a raspberry directly in his tummy button. A scream escaped from Logan's lips before he fell in a silent laughter. The Android stopped, eyes widen open as they stared him. 

-I'm sorry. I thought I…

-N-nohohoho. - The scientist took off his glasses, wiping the tears from his eyes. - It's ohohokahahay, you stohohopped in the rihihight moment. - He let his gigantic smile remained in his face, his giggles floating in the air, showing he was truly okay. As soon as Roman realized, they let a proud smile took over his features. 

-See? I told you it was a squeaky button!

**Author's Note:**

> B r u h, I wrote a big part of it during my class. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins and almost had a heart attack when my friend asked me ‘what are you writing’ dfghjhgfdfghjhg. D a n g e r. 
> 
> Hope you all appreciate the story as much as I loved to write it!!! Thank you for your time! Have a wonderful day and a wonderful life! Never forget how much special you are, lollipop! Watch a fun video, take a good rest, talk with the one that you love, drink water and be careful with your creations, they can easly get very curious, ya know! Byeioo!~ <3


End file.
